


Intro Challenge 05

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Okay, this is... Hmmmmmm...You've heard of something called PWP right?BGM: Glass Animals-Hazey.





	Intro Challenge 05

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gn_UjPcdGw>


End file.
